


Neverland

by ripplink



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A vague kind of peter pan AU, Also all foxes are stuck at 18 years old, Andrew has to take pixie dust, M/M, Riko is hook, also ex mermaid allison, also warning dark stuff that occurs in the books is mentioned, and Neil is kind of wendy?, and kevin is tinkerbell, and some angsty renee/Allison stuff, in which andrew is peter, the foxes are basically the lost boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplink/pseuds/ripplink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew, pumped full of pixie dust and a manic grin permanently on his sharp face, is The Foxes most dangerous crew member. Him and the rest of The Foxes have made an enemy of the Raven pirates, famous in the skies for their ruthless slaughtering, kidnapping, and smuggling of all sorts of goods. </p><p>The tragic Fox pirates, varied in skill and personality, are similar in only two aspects. They have all experienced terrible pasts, and not one can age past 18. Neil doesn't want anything to do with them but he doesn't seem to have a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a long time. Going to do some editing and see where it goes from there.

Andrew wondered how long before a burning ship loses it's wish to fly and plummets through the clouds to the ground below. It had been something Renee had mentioned once. During a conversation between the two about her favorite topic, faith. The other world, the one both of them had been born into, didn’t grant wishes to boats and clocks and swords. In the other world these items were mundane, dead without ever having been alive. Renee had once explained to a wide eyed Dan that even in the other world people were still born with a wish. People just didn't realize they were using up their only wish and wasted them frivolously.

He flicked his lighter off, the metal burning hot and comforting in his hand. The smoke from his cigarette and the smoke from the burning ship mingled and filled his nose.

Andrew sometimes wondered if maybe the old world had confused him for some mundane object like a sword when he was born. That could be why he was never given a wish, why he had never felt alive. He didn't think about such things for long. He couldn't think about anything for too long. 

He spent a few moments as a statue. simply focusing his eyes between the gold flecks dancing across his vision and the smoke trailing up from his cigarette. Nicky had bought him a pipe, informing him it suited his pirate image more then the 'death sticks' did. Nicky had then watched with the eyes of a kicked puppy as he whittled the wooden pipe into a crude shiv. 

The rhythmic thud of Aaron’s arrows finding purchase in the last of the ship’s crew brought his distracted eyes back to the fight. He leapt out of the way of a man’s desperate attempt at decapitation. His grin pained his cheeks as he watched the man’s eyes light up with fear as Andrew's leap defied gravity. An arrow made itself home, like a third eye, in the man’s head a second later. Andrew’s eyes trailed the arrows path back up to where his brother sat, perched on the ship’s mast. Even from the distance he could see the look of disdain being shot down at him.

Maybe the world he and Aaron had been born into hadn’t realized that they were twins. Granting only one wish for a child that was actually two. A wish selfishly used up before either had a concept of what wishes were. Andrew nodded to his twin, hoping his involuntary grin portrayed the mocking he wished he could voice. But alas, Aaron had averted his eyes and Andrew had a ship to plunder.

*

Andrew stilled.

The shadow of a figure was perched on the dead captain's desk. They hadn’t been there a moment ago and Andrew could sense that a blink would be all it would take for whoever it was to be gone. There wasn't enough light in the room to make out more then a few shadows of a face. Andrew tried to focus and not to let his eyes flicker to the gold flecks polluting his eye sight. 

“I disemboweled your captain.” Andrew called to them lifting the bloodstained blade of his knife to goad a reaction. The shadow seemed to shrug and Andrew longed to pull the room’s curtains back so he could read the last standing crew member’s expression.

“You don’t seem too torn up. You pirates aren’t real loyal are ya?”

“Wasn’t my captain.” A monotone male voice, no accent and no fear.

“Just a harmless passenger then? I must prefer you begging for your life then attempting to lie to me.” Andrew twirled his knife and took a step towards the stranger waiting for any sudden movement.

“Find any treasure?” Andrew sensed something important behind those words, his curiosity peaked in a way that also made him wary. A chuckle bled from Andrew's lips, watching the shadow shift as it went to reach for something. On instinct the knife had already left his fingers sailing towards the moving hand. The figure flinched out of the way and instead of the knife finding a purchase, it made a loud clattering noise as it hit the desk and ultimately ended up on the floor.

“Andrew! Bad news! Nothing made of gold on this whole goddamn ship!” Nicky’s loud voice interrupted the now tense air of the captain’s quarters. Andrew could just make out the glint of the boy’s smile, all teeth, at Nicky’s annoying news. He felt himself mirroring the smile as though their lips were connected by the same strings. He hated strings, they reminded him of traps. Nicky was talking. He was always talking. 

“This is the last time we listen to Jean’s intel. Swearing his pretty little life on the fact this ship was carting important cargo to good ol’ hook-for-hand. We are going to have to pay that asshole a visit and get our money back.” Nicky enters the room half way through his rant, completely ignorant to the stand-off.

“Nicky” Andrew spits out moving slightly in front of him, before he could make it any closer to the desk. 

“Huh? Oh.” Nicky’s eyes zero's in on the figure who sat not moving still perched on the captain’s desk. “Hello I’m Nicky, might have heard of me? They call me the charming Fox. Well, not that the rest of them are much competition. You got a name?” 

“Neil.” There was a short pause before Nicky let out a bellowing laugh. 

“Oh that's your name not a command!" Nicky was still huffing with laughter "Nice to meet you Neil. Sorry ‘bout your crew and all. But not really our fault you know? We ain’t a real big fan of the people you kneel for.” 

“Not my crew.” Nicky's wink and joke was met with the same flat reply that Andrew had received. Andrew was starting to feel the itch on the back of his neck, the first sign his dose was wearing out. This was not a great time to be sobering up.

“If you aren’t crew then what are ya?”

“Cargo.” There was something off with the shadow’s voice. A shift from monotone to something else. Dark, interesting and enough to still Andrew’s twitching with the one word.

Andrew, finally having enough of trying to decipher the shadowed expressions on the stranger’s face, strolled to the curtains and yanked them open with a flourish.

“Oh no,” Nicky exhaled, “You’re pretty.”


	2. Fishing and Wishing

Neil had a long list of things he would rather avoid. Mirrors always made the top 10. Along with knives, his father, and Ravens. As Nicky and one of the blonde doppelgangers bound his arms behind his back, he thought that pirates and rope burn had both hit the top 5. 

The other doppelganger, boss doppelganger he supposed, had a lighter and was walking around holding it under anything remotely flammable with a bored expression. Andrew His mind helpfully supplied as he tried to melt a hole in the blonde’s head with his glare alone. 

“I think we should just leave him.” Andrew’s twin muttered, twisting the rope into one last knot with a sharp tug. 

“To burn to death Aaron? That doesn’t seem very Knight in Shining Armour to me.” Nicky scolded, stepping in front of Neil to examine his face. “It would be such a waste of such a pretty thing.”

Nicky was standing too close, and with his hands bound behind his back Neil felt uncomfortably vulnerable under the considering look. 

“You’re right, he’d sell well.” Aaron had moved to stand in front of Neil, shoulder to shoulder with Nicky. Neil could feel his heart leap into his throat as he thought of who they’d be selling him to. His eyes flickered from face to face wondering if the early confusion over his presence on the ship was faked. Maybe they had known his worth and planned on taking him directly to Riko in exchange for a large sum. 

All three of them jumped back when Andrew’s arm shot out between them. A metal lighter engraved with some pattern held a small flame that flickered in his grasp. Neil lost balance surprised for a second and had to lean his shoulder against the cabin wall to stay upright. Andrew flashed his manic grin at him, a silent warning to stay still before facing Aaron who challenged him with a surly look. 

“I wasn’t aware we had become a trafficking ring, dear brother.” Nicky fluttered his hands uselessly as Andrew stared his twin down until Aaron seemed as deflated as a week old balloon. Neil’s left shoulder was becoming increasingly warmer and he dragged his eyes away from the silent fight to assess the very on fire curtain he was standing a little bit too close to. Neil wondered if blistering the skin from his arms in an attempt to burn off the ropes was worth it. He shuffled experimentally closer and Andrew’s eyes snapped straight to him. 

“Trying to make the rest of you match your hair hmm?” Neil wished desperately that his hands weren’t bound behind him so that he could stick his middle finger up at Andrew. Andrew’s grin had dimmed in the last few minutes, it was now merely a twitch at his lips, but there was still something off about him. An ethereal sharpness his brother didn’t seem to possess. 

The sudden sound of wood collapsing and the sound of a bird call seemed to spur the pirates into action. Aaron shouldered the half empty bag of goods he’d managed to scrounge up and Andrew flicked a hand at Nicky gesturing to Neil without bothering to look his way. Nicky did a quick salute before pushing Neil, none too gently, by the shoulders forcing him to follow Aaron’s exit through the cabin doors. Neil wished he didn’t have Andrew to his back as he fought the itch at his neck to look behind him.  
Once outside Neil was surprised the ship hadn’t already fallen out of the sky. Fire engulfed the sails and masts with ferocious frenzy. One mast had already split and fallen, creating a bridge of flame between them and the edge of the boat. Neil thought it lucky that the ship was hovering above a clear lake that would extinguish the vessel. Any further forward and it would have lit up the lush green forest surrounding the lake shore. Past the tall flames and billowing smoke, sitting untouched, was a bright coloured vessel. It was either crafted from some strange orange wood or stained meticulously to glow with the orange hue of sunset. It was a larger ship then the fire-burdened smuggler ship, but smaller than most of the raven fleet. The ship’s large flag boasted an orange fox paw against a white background. The Foxes Neil realised suddenly. He remembered Nicky mentioning something about a fox but he had been too busy assessing the risk of running to pay much attention. He understood now that was a mistake. He knew about The Foxes. 

Neil remembered his mother’s stories of the skies of Netherland and its rather eclectic populace. There were snatchers, on tiny one man vehicles hunting down dreams to sell to mermaids and tree folk. There were transporters and smugglers that took people and things places, far and close, at exuberant prices and mostly by force. There were riders with great beast’s, spirits broken and loyalty hard fought. And pirates. Neil hated pirates. 

Riko, kill as he may anyone who would dare call him something so lowly, was a pirate. His large flock of black raven ships plagued the skies with death and despair wherever their red sails could be found. That, his mother had explained, was the nature of pirates. It wasn’t just the skies, Riko’s fleet pillaged villages and forests with such savagery that many left offerings in hope of being spared. Offerings of sacred creatures and ancient relics. Toys for Riko to play with. If it was unique or powerful Riko wanted it. If it could be broken he would break it, and if it couldn’t, he would kill it. The thought caused an uncontrollable shudder to run up his back.

Everyone who knew of the Ravens knew of the Foxes. They had a ship, sure, but they weren’t pirates. Having declared themselves enemies of Riko, they spent nearly all their time fucking with him. Some of the things they managed to pull off was close to miraculous. While other things were simply petty. Regardless the Foxes seemed intent on their death wish and many wondered how it could be possible for them to have escaped the Ravens for so long. Rumours around them had grown to outrageous proportions. Some saying a tamed beast was the captain of the vessel, an ordinary boy had won the beast’s love and shackled it to the ship in betrayal. Others mention mermaids and snatchers and a boy once dead. Fear ran the highest around the rumour of the crew’s flying monster that worked solely in deals. He’ll give you a wish in exchange for your soul, they whisper. Neil knew the impossibility of such things. An entity is born with only one wish and they are not spent so frivolously. They are one of the few things left, he thought bitterly, that cannot be bought or sold.

There was another rumoured member of the crew. Kevin Day was the last known fairy and sworn loyal to the Ravens. The most prized of Riko’s sick collection and the first creature he had ever collected. A while ago a strange whispering had started. Kevin Day had ran to the Foxes and sold his soul to the Monster. He had become an official member of the Foxes. 

Neil thought of Kevin’s eyes staring at Riko from behind his clear glass prison, his hand ghosting over his branded cheek. The worship in Kevin’s eyes for his captor still made him angry, years later. Neil wondered if it was possible for Kevin to rebel. Fairies don’t feel to the same capacity as humans. They can only feel one emotion at a time and to a higher intensity, but the emotions they feel were never complex. With so many emotions to flicker individually between, making decisions of great importance was never the species strong point. For Kevin to fight the brotherly bond between him and Riko seemed impossible. 

And yet through the flames on the Foxes ship Neil could just make out a small figure, quarter the size of an average man and shedding golden sparks as a clear sign of his agitated state. Perched on the railing of The Court sat Kevin. 

***

 

Andrew was surprised that anyone could move so fast or be so much of an idiot. Seconds past between him flicking his eyes up to check on the dumbass fairy’s whereabouts and flicking his eyes back to the now empty space once occupied by their captive. Nicky was standing uselessly staring to Andrew’s left. Andrew just glimpsed the flash of red before the now escapee threw himself over the side of the boat. 

Aaron cursed as Nicky threw himself against the boat’s railing as he craned his neck trying to spot a figure in the water below. 

“Oh my god, his hands were tied behind his back.” Nicky’s screeching was giving Andrew a headache and he was well and truly past the time he should have dosed up. “He’s dead, we killed him. I killed him.”

Andrew’s eyes were zooming in and out randomly and there was shaking in all of his limbs. But there was enough left in his system to do two things. 

One of those things was to make a witty remark. “Well, there goes us making him walk the plank.” The second thing was to walk over to Nicky bumping his shoulder roughly into his, climb onto the railing and go fishing. 

The fairy dust that pumped through his system on a constant basis had the perk of numbing a lot of physical sensations. He felt some pain when punched or cut but it was dull. Wind on the deck when caught in a large current felt like a whisper even while his clothes and hair whipped around with violent force. As Andrew impacted with the water a shock went through his system as even the dust in his body couldn’t take away the full iciness of the deep blue water. 

He opened his eyes and peered around spotting a pair of kicking legs fighting the water’s icy grasp. The redhead wasn’t able to use his tied arms to stay afloat and was using his legs to propel himself up every now and then for air. As Andrew surfaced he could see the coldness of the water had turned his eyes, nose and ears red while blue was leaking into his lips. How easy it would be to hold the boy’s head under water, Andrew mused. He licked his lips and easily swam over to him, grasping firmly at the redhead’s woollen sweatshirt weighted with water. The boy froze with fear and stopped moving his legs. Andrew swore as he lost his grip and the boy sank like a log under the blue water. A second later the red curls further darkened but still holding some spring broke the water’s surface again. 

Andrew frowned in annoyance and dived under the water. He situated Mr Damsel in Distress so that he had a shoulder to his stomach and an arm encircling his waist. Andrew closed his eyes and drew on the last of his dust reserve to propel himself and the redhead into the air. 

And then they were flying. 

The redhead was bent across his shoulder and was stock-still as they made the quick journey from the water to his ship. He hit the deck of the Court with heavy knees knocking both of them to the ground. He rolled onto his back kicking out at the body of the half drowned dumbass he just rescued. 

“Kevin.” He snarled not able to lift his head to find the fairy as the last of dust shed from him in a gold flecked shudder. Suddenly he was very cold and very sore and dying.  
A small hand pressed itself to his chest and life was being pumped into him. His slowed heartbeat started jack rabbiting. Nothingness replaced the cold as golden sparks brightened his vision and settled into his bones. He let his body f float up off the ground while he remained vertical. Also amused by his own theatrics he rolled his body in the air to perform a front flip before situating himself up right and then lightly lowering his feet onto the ground.

His eyes treated every dust particle as an interest point and it was for that reason he took a second to notice that Kevin had frozen, his eyes trained on the rescued captive’s face. The redhead stared back. No one blinked. Andrew didn’t think Kevin ever blinked, so that wasn’t too unusual, but the lecture on dosing up more often hadn’t come and neither of them had moved an inch. 

Andrew watched Kevin’s face. As a fairy he was simple to read. Every feeling portrayed itself clear across his face. Fairies had once been famously known for their cunning deception. A tool honed to balance their inability to lie. The last representative of the species had none of those skills. 

“Nathaniel.” The name was a whisper on the wind but all three parties heard the disbelief in the tone. 

Disbelief was the emotion of the minute for Kevin.

Andrew watched as Kevin reached out for Nathaniel, needing to touch and confirm. Sparks jumped from his hand and arm a sign of how strong the emotion was. Nathaniel flinched back a strange sight when Kevin was barely the length of his shins. Nathaniel’s flinch didn’t deter Kevin from trying to touch him and with a growl Nathaniel snapped his teeth threateningly at the encroaching arm.

“My name is Neil.” The words were spat out as though they were physical razors. Andrew found the wince as they seemed to cut the two named boy’s mouth interesting.  
“Nathaniel how are you here?” Disbelief was still holding strong to Kevin and Andrew was getting bored of it. He took out his lighter and opened up his full cigarette packet selecting the same cigarette from the perfect 20 he always did. He lit it with a flourish and inhaled as much as his lungs would allow. 

“Kevin I swear if you call me that one more time I will pin you like a butterfly and slit your throat.” Neil’s threat died down in volume at the end as Andrew had a knife out and against Neil’s throat in one heartbeat. Ash from his cigarette fell slowly on to the Neil’s water soaked sweatshirt from his half crouch. He took advantage of the height benefit his stance gave him as he loomed over Neil’s slumped form. He watched more ash drift down as he pulled his cigarette away from his mouth and Andrew had to shake his head a little to stop himself drifting. He wondered if his manic grin looked as painful as it felt. 

“Hey now Damsel, you try to touch him and I’ll cut out your tongue.” Andrew blinked when Neil who had become wary at the appearance of the knife let out a startled laugh.  
“You might be doing me a favour, I’ve been told my tongue is quite the weapon.” Neil’s grin looked just as painful as his own but his eyes were staring at Kevin. Eyes flickered between the unfurled wing casting dancing light onto the ground and the space above Kevin’s shoulder where another wing once paralleled it. Andrew let his knife trail threatening on his neck before stepping away. 

Kevin was still stuck on disbelief for a moment but as they watched the emotion switched, as suddenly as always, to fear. “You can’t be here.” Kevin’s voice cracked.

“What did he do to your wing Day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write longer chapters but i keep getting impatient too easily  
> also please point out any spelling/grammar mistakes I'm terrible at proof reading  
> anyway hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
